


Killing Me Softly

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [5]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, also stoner elide???, angsty breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: im also on tumblr @here





	Killing Me Softly

The tip of the joint glowed red in the dark of her room, a heavy screen of smoke hanging around her head, heady and powerful.

She took a long draw of the smoke, holding it in her mouth, rolling the flavour around her tongue and breathing it out, exhaling slowly, watching it curl amidst the cloud she had created.

As they always did, her thoughts circled around and around, back to him, her eyes closing and being burned by his face, his obsidian eyes depthless, his dark hair a curtain, his sinful mouth curled at the corners. 

Her eyes were pressing down, into her skull, begging to be closed but she couldn’t. All she would see was him, the memories they made burning, burning, burning.

She couldn’t take it anymore, tearing out of her apartment, the joint held precariously as she sprinted through the rain, sprinted through the downpour that splashed down around her.

Her sights set on the townhouse where she would find him. Her bare feet slapping against the asphalt, warm and wet from the summer rains and sun. She bounded up the stairs, pounding on the door, pounding more when he didn’t answer.

She heard feet padding down the hallway and stepped back, chest constricting and heaving at the same time.

She felt her heart physically breaking and and dropping down, when the most beautiful woman she had ever seen opened the door and lean against it, her long dark hair flipped over her shoulder as she cocked her head and crossed her legs, sticking a hip out. Elide held a hand to her chest, trying to stop her heart cracking even more, her eyes welling when she saw that the beauty standing there wore Lorcan’s black Ramones band shirt, her favourite.

“What can I do for you? He’s kinda busy right now,” the woman standing at the door said, her tone conceited and lofty. Elide opened her mouth to reply but instead drew in another breath from her joint, a rumbling voice rolling out to her ears, a voice that salvaged and ruined her all at once. “Who is it?”

The black haired beauty turned her head slightly, her eyes never leaving Elide’s. “I don’t know, there’s just some sad little girl crying and smoking weed. Come out, she’s probably here for you.” She smiled, a cruel smiled carved into her face. Heavy feet walked toward the door and he appeared, running a and. Through his hair, chest bare, clad in only dark grey sweats. He stumbled when he saw her, “Hey, um, can you go? I need to talk in private.” The woman scowled slightly and tried to kiss him as she past him to the bedroom but his face moved and she ended up kissing his shoulder.

“I’ll be waiting for you,” trailing her fingers across his collarbone. He caught her hand and ripped his gaze away from Elide. His eyes were hard and his brow fiercely furrowed. “No, leave the house. Go home.” He dropped her hand and clenched his jaw, “Leave the shirt before you go.” She gasped and ran to his room, the sounds of her gathering whatever she had and scurrying out, giving Elide a glare that nearly had Lorcan growl. She entered swiftly, not waiting for him to speak, slipping under his arm that was braced against the frame.

She moved to the couch and sat, bringing the joint up to her lips again. She kept her eyes on the worn carpet, if she thought about it, she could remember the nights when they couldn’t make it to his bedroom or the couch, falling onto the floor. He sat across her, in a matching leather chair. “Why did you leave me?” The question was a blunt as her tone. He choked, no answer. “Did you leave me for the girl wearing your shirt? The one you shower with the same affection you showered me in?”

“No, not her.” His voice was soft and quiet. It only muddled her more.

“Then why did you leave me?” She looked up at him, looking for all the world like his heart was being crushed.

“It wasn’t working. We fought all the time. It’s better for both of us this way.”

“Every night, my head is clogged with memories of you, a blue smoke that wedges itself everywhere. I can’t sleep so most nights, most nights I go to bed with a pipe, a red lighter and a bag of weed, hoping it clogs up my brain enough. It’s the only way I cope. You left me but you’re not completely gone, you’re killing me the memories that I can’t banish, because you left me with memories I can’t kill,” she stood up and walked over to where he was sitting, stopping a few feet short of his arm reach, “I didn’t come here to beg for you to come back to me or to take me back.”

“Then why did you come here?” He asked, voice crushed.

“To say goodbye.”

**Author's Note:**

> im also on tumblr @ here


End file.
